The tempest
by alissiabTL
Summary: Prospero and his daughter Miranda are exiled, they are on a island where they are alone at least almost..


On the boat, Prospero and his daughter Miranda are scared, they do not know where they can go. The sea is agitated, water comes back on the deck of the boat. Miranda has only three years, she does not understand what's going on. The tears of Miranda are intertwine with the sound of waves and wind. The boat fails they are on a desert island, they are all by themselves .. but not totally. Until Prospero saves his books and the food that someone put on the boat before he was exiled, he puts Miranda under a tree because she is finally sleeping but weird things going on.

Prospero was not a very normal man, with his books he had some power and could control things such as the natural elements and the spirits like Ariel spirit of the air and the breath of life and also Caliban who is symbolizing the earth, violence and death. But Prospero knows that it was not them, he was very tired and maybe his fatigue played him tricks, so he leaves that aside. He joins Miranda and falls asleep beside her. Night was falling, Prospero asked to Caliban how he can make a fire, also he asked him if he was not the origin of the weird noises, he said no. Prospero had already toured the island and knew there was no one but them so he drops the origin of things weird but still asks Ariel. When he asked her that, her face has changed it was as if she knew what Prospero was talking about. She said anything. Prospero was a little worried. A few days later he notices that all his gothic books are gone, someone stole them. Very furious because it was his favorite books he asked again to Ariel what is happening.

She hesitated before answering him but finally she confesses that one night she had seen zombies came out from she does not know where on the island. Prospero does not believe her, maybe it was Miranda when she was playing she buries the books or a thing like that but zombies ? No way ! He leans on a tree to think where his books might be when he begins to move, someone comes out of the tree and at first sight it was a zombie ! Prospero and Ariel were really scared, they were looking for Miranda but she couldn't be found. A bunch of question bothering Prospero, why were zombies hiding in trees, where was Miranda, where were his gothic books, he found the last gothic book on the boat, he accounted attract zombies in this way. But zombies are really in love with Gothic literature ? What kind of desert island was it !

Despite all his idea of attracting zombies works in a few minutes the beach is invaded by a dozen zombies, in the distance he sees Miranda. He is relieved she is healthy and safe but he sees her with a zombie but not a zombie like the others, this one is smaller and seems to be the same age as Miranda. When she arrives near her father, she tells him that she wants to become a zombie to live with her lover, all the zombies were for this decision because when they are old enough to get married they will not be able to if it is still human. A zombie falls in love only once in his life that's why Miranda should not leave. Prosper did not agree at all, he expected to leave the island as soon as possible with the help of Ariel and Caliban. He was no longer afraid of the zombies but he was furious with them because he wanted to keep Miranda close to them, moreover he did not have to do to incompetent zombies who did not know how to talk, they were very cultured, which also impressed Prospero. The zombie leader was not ready to change his mind, Prospero had to accept that his daughter became a zombie and become one too where he will be chasing the island. Ariel and Caliban was sprits and the zombies could not see them, the powers of Prospero was therefore useless, he was helpless.

He agreed to leaves them his daughter on one condition that he recovers his Gothic books, Miranda was sad that his father prefers books to her but she found another family, different for sure, but they will never leave her..


End file.
